Present techniques for applying attaching tapes to pads such as diapers either do not locate the tapes advantageously with respect to the pad or involve production bottlenecks. Copending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 196,118 filed Nov. 5, 1971 U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,120 discloses a technique utilizing a vacuum drum which efficiently applies tapes to pads, but does not locate the tape on the pad to achieve the advantages of the present invention.